Single Player Campaign
Single Player Campaigns are battles against NPC. There are 60 Single Player levels, and each level has 3 stars that can be achieved for a maximum possible 180 stars from all levels. Each level also has varying Grain and Gold rewards that can be raided from storages and Town Halls. The basic mechanics in the Single Player Campaign are the same as in multiplayer. But there are some exceptions: *There is no time limit. *The number of Traps are unlimited. *Attacking (in the Single Player Campaign) will not remove an active Shield. Most people attack while they have a shield and nothing else to upgrade to give them something to do. Below is a list of all Single Player missions and their rewards, along with brief strategies for completing them: Fishing Village Loot: 650 Grain and 650 Gold. Minos' House Loot: 850 Grain and 850 Gold. Outpost of 3 Cannons Loot: 500 Grain and 500 Gold. Turtle Cape Loot: 2650 Grain and 1050 Gold. Forgotten Village Loot: 1350 Grain and 1350 Gold. River bank Loot: 1900 Grain and 1900 Gold. Gunner Island Loot: 3500 Grain and 3500 Gold. Goblin Camp Loot: 2650 Grain and 2650 Gold. Forest Brotherhood Loot: 4500 Grain and 4500 Gold. Lonely Frontier Loot: 7000 Grain and 5000 Gold. Fifth Corner Inn Loot: 9000 Grain and 9000 Gold. Double Strength Loot: 7500 Grain and 7500 Gold. Double Trident Loot: 1200 Gold and 1200 Grain. Chieftain's Den Loot: 13000 Gold and 13000 Grain. Pearl Fortress Loot: 1700 Gold and 1700 Grain. Elephant's Cliff Loot: 2700 Gold and 2700 Grain. Stone Clock Loot: 32500Gold and 32500 Grain. Sand Fort Loot: 44000 Gold and 44000 Grain. Phantom Menace Loot: 38000 Gold and 38000 Grain. Simple Task Loot: 50000 Gold and 50000 Grain. Deadly Cost Loot: 57500 Gold and 57500 Grain. Red valley Loot: 65000 Gold and 65000 Grain. Strange squares Loot: 81000 Gold and 81000 Grain. Cursed Horseshoe Loot: 73000 Gold and 73000 Grain. Desert Turtle Loot: 90000 Gold and 90000 Grain. Four Tower Oasis Loot: 105000 Gold and 105000 Grain. Eastern Outpost Loot: 100000 Gold and 100000 Grain. Derelict Palace Loot: 150000 Gold and 150000 Grain. Forbidden Takeoff Loot: 120000 Gold and 120000 Grain. Lost in Sands Loot: 130000 Gold and 130000 Grain. Lure Master Loot: 135000 Gold and 135000 Grain. Rhomb Squares Loot: 155000 Gold and 155000 Grain. Topple's Castle Loot: 161000 Gold and 161000 Grain. Withered Island Loot: 171000 Gold and 171000 Grain. Triton's Lowland Loot: 181000 Gold and 181000 Grain. Dragon Bridge Loot: 190000 Gold and 190000 Grain. Steward's Citadel Loot: 201000 Gold and 201000 Grain. Hill Giant Loot: 188500 Gold and 188500 Grain. Stronger than Steel Loot: 232000 Gold and 232000 Grain. Lion's Maw Loot: 247000 Gold and 247000 Grain. Ash Gate Loot: 265000 Gold and 265000 Grain. Salty Strait Loot: 281000 Gold and 281000 Grain. Nexus Stronghold Loot: 300000 Gold and 300000 Grain. Black Rocks Loot: 315000 Gold and 315000 Grain. Fiery Edge Loot: 330000 Gold and 330000 Grain. Ferocious Ferryman Loot: 245000 Gold and 345000 Grain. Bomb Attack Loot: 365000 Gold and 365000 Grain. Austere Twins Loot: 375000 Gold and 375000 Grain. Heart of the Archipelago Loot: 394100 Gold and 394100 Grain. Road City Loot: 208000 Gold and 208000 Grain. Loot: 435000 Gold and 435000 Grain. Light Step Loot: 475000 Gold and 475000 Grain. Battle of the Cross Loot: 455000 Gold and 455000 Grain. Tsar Mound Loot: 495000 Gold and 495000 Grain. Kraken Bay Loot: 535000 Gold and 535000 Grain. Giant's Head Loot: 515000 Gold and 515000 Grain. In the third Circle Loot: 555000 Gold and 555000 Grain. Bastion of Flame Loot: 555000 Gold and 555000 Grain. Magma Roast Loot: 801000 Gold and 801000 Grain. Volcano of Terror Loot: 621000 Gold and 621000 Grain.